Romeo and Jules
by TheOneGirlYouDontKnow
Summary: They sat in church and watched as a woman asked them to pray for her gay son to become "cured" sadly everyone around them had joined the woman. They both muttered to themselves silently "what If they knew?" Nyo!prucan


Jules know she wasn't normal. She didn't fawn over the pretty boys with abs, or the shy boys who seemed to care about there girls more then themselves. She didn't like it when the men would try'ed to approach her with a smug look, Seeing her as a piece of meat. Some people just called her a feminist. Others called her a homo, a faggot, lesbo, dyke, and queer. Those people were right of course but that didn't mean the terms made her feel any better. Knowing how her family, and community felt about such people.

She had know since she was little and she kissed that girl under the playground with the pretty blond hair, and stunning blue eyes. Sadly the girl she kissed under the play ground with pretty blond hair and stunning blue eyes was a major homophobe, like a most of America. And even sadder is that the girl she kissed under the play ground with pretty blond hair and blue stunning eyes, was violent as hell.

Jules came back to her house that day with a busted lip and a bloody nose. The albino snuck up to her room and cleaned her face pondering what had just happened. She had been told when you like someone you kiss them. But as the girl she liked beat in her face she was yelling out words that confused the smaller child. After the German/self proclaimed Prussian went downstairs to eat lunch with her family. The child sat down and looked at her mom. "Mom, whats a, faggot?" The tall blond woman didn't mover from her position as she spoke. "They are discussing filthy creatures, that god had put on the earth to test us." She sat in her spot munching on Cheetos, as she thought over the other things the girl called her. "Sister, what happened to your lip?" Ludwig asked as he looked her small frail face. "I fell at the park..." Her parent didn't even blink at the explanation of her child being injured. In fact she straight up ignored it. "You need to be more careful, I don't want you getting hurt. A lady should really be more graceful than that." The rolled her red eyes and looked at him. "Sure, luddy as soon as you get that stick out of you butt." She gave out a strange laugh as her brothers face turned red. "JULES!" Her mother screamed. The girl know better than to insult the woman's favorite but it was just to easy. "Don't you dare talk to your brother like that! And he's right."

Maddie sat in the pew as her father picked up a bible. Her mom adjusted Amelia's hair bows. They were pretty much the all American family. Strong dad, pretty mom, upper middle class, good kids, devoted christens. But there older daughter was a very she. She never really fit in the picture perfectly with her family, even her overly dotting mother ignored her. Everyone stood up and started to sing with the choir, even Madeline let out a few small notes. The blond looked up and seen a girl older than her singing with her mother. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of her beauty. After the songs had ended they sat down and waited for the preacher to speak.

A older man in a robe walked up and gazed out at his adoring crowd. "Today we pray for the people of California. As of yesterday same sex couples could get married there. They are permitting a sinful act to be preformed there, one that will ruin this once, honorable ceremony of a man and a woman." Maddie felt her face heat up as the words left the wise mans mouth. "Such acts as this is what will cause society to fall into anarchy. Children will grow up thinking this illness is okay." Tears blurred her vision, and she didn't even really know why. "Homosexual shall burn in hell."

"Mom I have to go to the bathroom." The woman didn't even look her way. "Sure take some from my purse." The Canadian felt a bit of anger as she realized the woman wasn't even listening to her. But that never really happened in the first place anyway. She slipped away from the group and climbed down some stairs passed the area were smaller children played and to a solitary room. She began to give up and let the years spill out her eyes. Maddie barely understood why she was crying, all she knew was it felt right to be sad then. She stayed in the secluded space for god knows how long. Hearing footsteps from above her the s all girl quickly fled back to find her mom.

"This was compleat bullshit." A tall blond man mumbled as he held hands with a smaller blond man. "Calm down, Berwald it's okay. Lets just not come back here." He mumbled as he looked down. The taller male kissed the others cheek witch made the Canadian smile. She didn't know why but when she seen that all the tears that had escaped her eyes didn't even matter anymore. Her dad grabbed her arm swiftly and pulled her away from the men. "You stay away from them, mon petit enfant ." In anger his french had slipped, the girl knew her father was serious. "Y-yes daddy."

After that day, no matter how any girl made her feel, she desired it was best to not act on these actions. After that day Madeline had been convinced what she felt was wrong. She hid herself from other to make her fell less venerable. It didn't change the fact that she always felt like everyone wanted to hurt her.

**Hope you guys liked it. I desisted to post this story because I had always had the idea in my head but I didn't want to use it because it was a female homosexual story. And I finally came out to some one today, and I feel like that I shouldn't hide this anymore, or put if off because I feel lie, there was something wrong with me. Sorry for rambling, plz review. **


End file.
